Agradecimiento
by Harumaki03
Summary: Aunque sonará extraño, ella se encontraba agradecida por la etapa de su vida donde pasó por el Regimiento de Cocina, después de todo, le había dado cosas que perdurarían para siempre. SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #4: Regiment de Cuisine.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Agradecimiento"**

 **Summary:** Aunque sonará extraño, ella se encontraba agradecida por la etapa de su vida donde pasó por el **Regimiento de Cocina** , después de todo, le había dado cosas que perdurarían para siempre. **SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #4: Regiment de Cuisine**.

 **Notas:** Es corto, por favor, acepten esta pequeña ofrenda de una persona moribunda que tiene el cerebro exprimido.

 _ **{Prompt/Tema #4: Regiment de Cuisine/Regimiento de Cocina}**_

 **-/-/-**

Nakiri Erina se reclinó en su asiento mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en un claro gesto de cansancio.

Parecía que haber tomado la posición de directora de la academia culinaria más importante de Japón años atrás, no fue sino para prepararla para lo que llegaría en el futuro.

Estados de cuenta, reportes de desarrollo y expansión, logística, su escritorio estaba lleno de ese tipo de documentos. Uno pensaría que ser vice-presidenta de una gran empresa sería menos tedioso que la presidencia en sí, pero qué equivocada estaba.

Aunque su abuelo seguía siendo el presidente, era ella quien llevaba las riendas del negocio, cerraba tratos y se encargaba de velar que las metas a corto y largo plazo se lograrán.

Sin contar que tenía sus propios asuntos, como sus restaurantes, sus reseñas y las degustaciones a nuevos platillos, aunque éste último era el que menos estaba haciendo en los últimos meses.

Suspiró, pensando que debió hacerle caso a Alice e ir a visitarla a Dinamarca cuando le dijo, unas semanas atrás, aunque eso conllevará _aguantar_ a la parlanchina de su prima por horas. Todo resultaba más tentador que los documentos que aún esperaban por ella.

Recorrió la superficie de su escritorio con la vista, destacando algunas fotos en una esquina, donde se encontraban su abuelo y ella, otra donde estaba con Alice. Fotos con Hisako, una foto grupal de todos los anteriores miembros de la Estrella Polar, otra de ella junto a un muchacho pelirrojo y su padre.

Miró una de las fotografías donde estaban todos sus amigos frente al dormitorio. Todos ellos eran personas excelentes, que abrieron su corazón a una persona como ella y la apoyaron cuando más lo necesitaba. El paso de los años solo había incrementado el lazo de amistad entre ellos.

Tomó una de las fotos más especiales para ella. Allí estaban todos por igual, pero esa fue tomada justo después de la victoria del equipo rebelde en el Regimiento de Cocina.

Sus sonrisas eran amplias y la felicidad era palpable en cada uno de sus rostros. Ella estaba al frente, junto con Megumi y Yuki, detrás de Megumi estaba Hisako y detrás de Yuki estaba Ryoko, detrás de sí se encontraba Yukihira con su amplia sonrisa, Marui se encontraba atrapado en un asfixiante abrazo entre Daigo y Soji mientras que Shun estaba en una esquina junto a Ikumi, ambos mirando la situación con una sonrisa. Isshiki tenía a Sōma rodeado con un brazo por un lado, y Kuga del otro, Takumi e Isami se encontraban justo detrás de ellos, Alice tenía abrazados a Kurokiba y Hayama alrededor de sus cuellos, y Mimasaka junto con Megishima cerraban la misma, ubicados al final de todo.

Era muy reconfortante ver esa fotografía, recordaba el alivio, la emoción y la adrenalina que aún la recorría cuando les dijeron para tomarse esa foto.

Sin lugar a dudas, uno de los retos más difíciles e importantes de su vida. Fue un suceso que logró hacerla más unida a todos ellos.

El regimiento de cocina le quitó muchas cosas momentáneas, pero a partir del mismo, ganó cosas que perdurarían para siempre.

Colocó la fotografía en su sitio al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su oficina se abría con lentitud, una cabeza de rojos y cortos cabellos asomándose por la misma con curiosidad.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —Preguntó él, con voz alegre. Los ojos amatistas de ella se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué estás…? —Sacudió la cabeza, viéndolo acercarse con su mochila de viaje y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Vine por ti, vamos a casa —hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia la puerta —tengo una serie de platillos que quiero que pruebes, estoy seguro que alguno de ellos hará que te rindas —sonrió, confiado.

Erina no pudo evitar la sonrisa pequeña que se colocó en sus labios.

—Deberías de rendirte ya, Yukihira —negó con su cabeza —además, aún tengo… —se cortó de forma abrupta cuando él, rodeando el escritorio, la tomó de la mano, haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender a delegar? —Dijo él, negando suavemente con su cabeza—. Termina esto mañana —miró los documentos —ninguno parece tan urgente si no estabas doblada sobre ellos cuando entre —señaló con simpleza.

Erina resopló por lo bajo, ¿por qué la conocía tan bien?

—Estos no se pueden relegar, mi asistente ya se encargó de la gran mayoría —miró la mano de él, aún sujetando la suya, y por la presión que tenía sobre la misma, sabía que no iba a poder escaparse.

— _Uh-huh_ —asintió él, mientras tomaba el bolso de ella de una de las gavetas del escritorio y la arrastraba hasta la salida, pasándose la correa del bolso por uno de sus hombros —bueno, mañana puedes encargarte de eso —seguía sujetando la mano de Erina mientras tomaba el abrigo del colgador junto a la puerta y lo dejaba en uno de sus brazos.

Ella se dejó guiar, sabiendo que nunca tendría la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a la bola de energía que era el pelirrojo, especialmente cuando se trataba de cuidarla.

Mientras lo veía guiarla a través del pasillo hasta el ascensor, escuchándolo hablar de los niños con los que viajó en el avión de regreso, de que le gustaría volver con ella al destino del que apenas había regresado, recordó porqué le estaba tan agradecida al regimiento de cocina.

Fue allí donde él derribó sus muros completamente, y donde ella aprendió a verlo bajo una nueva luz y admirar su ingenio. Probablemente si no hubiesen luchado juntos allí, jamás habrían sido lo que eran hoy.

Apretó el agarre de sus manos mientras entraban en el ascensor y siguió mirando al frente aún cuando sentía que él la miraba fijamente.

Por toda respuesta él rió por lo bajo y devolvió el apretón, acariciando de forma distraída con el pulgar la alianza de oro blanco en el dedo anular de la mano de ella.

 **—Fin—**

¡ _Hah_! Después de todo el esfuerzo empleado para el segundo _shot_ de **"Angels and Demons"** me sorprende que aún tenga fuerza para escribir aunque sea este pequeñísimo trozo que correspondía al día de ayer de la **SoRina/SouEri Week 2018.**

Obvio que no es muy largo _(tengan piedad de mi…)_ , y es más una perspectiva de por qué **Erina** se siente agradecida del agitado y a la vez angustiante **Regimiento de Cocina**. Igual, espero disfruten de este pequeño escrito.

¡Ja ne~!

Tema del día _**29 de Noviembre, 2018**_.

 _ **Noviembre 30, 2018.**_


End file.
